Sounds Lovely
by funkypudding
Summary: Annabeth's secret relationship with fisherman Percy Jackson wasn't the worst thing she could keep from her father. He would never accept the fact that she was a rebel in her own kingdom, a Princess turned against her father and his ways. She finds herself torn between running away and demanding that her father lift the ban on music.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story. If are confused about anything, please feel free to ask questions in a review or a PM. The plot will thicken next chapter with the introduction of new characters.**

 **Disclaimer: The PJO and HOO characters and any concepts from either series belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **And now, the first chaper :)**

* * *

Chapter One: _Sounds_ _Perfect_

Annabeth always thought Francisco was beautiful. Walking through the seaside market, she could see everything. The gypsy selling fortunes in her colorful wagon covered in scarves. The old woman selling elaborately designed candles next to the young couple trying to sell handmade jewelry. A man yelling about cleansings and redemption of sins. The dirty little kids kicking up dust as they played some kind of game. The noises they made were almost musical. It brought a smile to the girl's face. It was so normal.

Annabeth couldn't approach any of them though. She couldn't reveal herself or she'd never escape to the market again. Usually, Annabeth tucked her blonde curls into a braid and washed any paint off her face. Usually, she would trade her expensive dresses for one that resembled the rags most of the women in the market wore. Even her cloak was made of a richer fabric, its velvety touch softer than the brown cloak that scratched at her skin. That day, Annabeth had been careless. She didn't have much time before the guards discovered that she was gone.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Dressed up for your adoring public?" His soft voice had hit her ear before Annabeth could realize the sea scent had gotten stronger.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, startled by the boy's sudden presence. She wanted to throw her arms around his broad shoulders. She wanted to plant kisses all over his face. She wanted to scream out with the joy of finally seeing him. Instead, she grabbed his calloused hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you're back, Seaweed Brain."

"So much that you came all the way here to greet me?" His green eyes sparkled as he laughed. It was all Annabeth could do not to just stand there and find ways to make him laugh all day. It was just that amazing to hear him.

"You're coming home with me. Father decided to take Mother to Zeus' gathering early. They left this morning." The blonde immediately started dragging him back through the market.

Percy didn't protest as they weaved through the buildings and alleyways. After several months at sea, all he could think about was Annabeth. He would never be able to forget the way her grey eyes would often stare back into his, nor how smooth her voice was when she sang. He had barely gotten off the boat when he spotted her. Percy could tell she was trying to blend in, but he wasn't sure how that was possible. Her creamy skin seemed to glow as it peeked out from behind her cloak. Some of her blonde curls had spilled out in front of her, shiny and golden. How could someone not see her?

"It's great to see you, Annabeth."

God, the way he said her name, Annabeth could just melt. She replied with another squeeze to his hand, which she had refused to let go of since she grabbed it in the market. They continued to walk briskly through the streets until Annabeth suddenly ducked into a dark alley that ran next to a wall. The stone wall was meant to keep people out and, as Annabeth noted to herself, some people inside. It succeeded in neither as the girl found the hitch in the wall and pushed. A small hole was soon opened, big enough for one person at a time. Annabeth went first, after Percy's insistence, After closing the hole, the couple ran through the grove of trees before them.

Percy looked around in amazement, as he did everytime Annabeth brough him to isit. The grove was only a small portion of the grounds. In front of them, a large stone building rose into the sky. A castle, though Annabeth insisted that they call it a palace, Still, Percy couldn't help but think of the other castles he'd seen and compare it to that palace. Its towes reminded him of a fortress, but the grace of the the whole place was too. . .noble.

Annabeth ran to a brown door that was placed in the back of the palace, hidden by the trees in the grove. She opened it quickly with a key that was tucked away in her skirts and locked it behind Percy.

"No one usually uses that door." The two jumped away from eachother in fright. Annabeth's eyes adjusted in the dim lighting enough for her to see a tall man standing before them. He wore an old blue shirt and dark pants with holes in the knees. Despite the grey in his gruff beard and unruly hair, his muscles from years in the stables claimed that he was anything but a feeble old man.

"Chiron," The name was formed on Percy's lips before Annabeth could say a word. The man grinned wickedly.

"It's good to see upu, my boy. Of course, I'd rather see you legally, but with the current circumstances, I guess that really isn't possible,"Chiron chuckled. He was one of the few people who would keep Annabeth's secrets from the Kind.

"We would love to talk later, Chiron. There's some place I'm supposed to be right now," The blonde gave the man a quick hug and continued through a hallway behind him.

Chiron and Percy watched her go for a fleeting moment.

"She's quite a handful," Chiron remarked.

Percy sighed, "But she's so worth it." Chiron patted the boy on the back before he raced into the hallway.

After finding Annabeth and following her through more cobwebs than he could count, Percy finally asked, "Where are we?" He ducked past another web and narrowly missed running into a wall.

"Servant's paths. They aren't used much anymore, not unless we have an influx of guests. That hasn't happened in years, so basically it's just me and my maids."

"Why your maids?"

Percy could barely see her sly grin in the dark.

"Lets just say they like to spy on the guards. And they have a sense of adventure," She giggled to herself for it was a running joke between her maids, Reyna and Hylla.

Reyna had only liked one guard in the entire pa;ace in all the years Annabeth had known her. She was almost a stalker in some ways, but she never acted on it. Annabeth teased her about it one time and told her that she would tell Jason, the guard, about her feelings. Reyna had threatened to murder her if she did and Annabeth believed her.

Hylla, on the other hand, seeming to hae a new boy, and a new story, every week. She was one of the top maids in the palace and was pretty well known to most of the people in it. The guards all fancied her. She had them wrapped around her finger. The things they did for her were unimagineable. It made great bed time stories for Annabeth for a long time. It soon became tradition. Hylla would court with her suitors sometimes, but ended the relationships when it became too serious. She always had the upper hand with them and ended it when she didn't. Hylla was an alpha and everyone knew it, including Annabeth. She was like the oldersister she didn't have and was the sole reason she behaved as a child. Hylla could be scary at times.

Not that Percy knew any of that. Annabeth would have to explain sometime, but it wasn't exactly the moment to do so. After climbing a flight of stairs, Annabeth paused in the hallway.

"It would probably be best if you stayed here, until the guards leave at least." She gave the boy a sympathetic gaze before pushing through the wall and into the space that was created by doing s. The blonde brushed aside the rich fabrics in what only could be her closet and into her room. She discarded her cloak in the closet and closed its door just as a knock came from the fancy french doors across the room.

"Princess? Are you in there?" Annabeth walked past her pink canopy bed and her oak desk to get to the door and opened it. Two guards, both at least Percy's age if not older, stood in the hall outside it. They wore the royal uniforms, a light blue jacket that looked to be stiffer than some of her corsets with simple black pants. A sash went over their shoulders, the colors representing their rank. The red one on her right was some kind of officer, Annabeth could never keep them straight, but the yellow one on her left was the lowest of the low. He must have joined very recently.

"Yes, I'm hjere and everything is fine, gentlemen. Have you heard any news of my parents?" Annabeth's voiced had changed a little bit. It sounded very soft and graceful, one that matched her title as Princess.

"We just recieved a message that they arrived at King Zeus' palace safely," The commander, she thought her title was, reported. She stared at him for a second. She hadn't thought that they would reach Zeus' realm until later that evening, seeing as far it was. The King must have had the carraige driver speed up the travel time. The commander wiped some sweat off his forehead as she shifted her attention to the next thing on her mind.

"Thank you," She turned to the other guard. "I'd like to get a message out to Lady Clarisse La Rue and Lady Silena Beauregard. Ask them to meet me at the palace for our eveing meal." He nodded enthusiastically, bowed, and retreated down the hall. Annabeth turned with a flourish of skirt and shut the door. After getting Percy out of the closet, Annabeth sat him down on her bed.

"Tell me everything about the last few months," She demanded, her excitement clear. She sat next to him and patted down his unruly black hair. It was still stiff from the seawater. His skin was rough from the endless wind. He still wore an old white shirt and loose pants. Despite these things, Percy's eyes were bright from his recent adventure and Annabeth loved him for it all.

* * *

 **Thank you and please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the favorite, follows, and reviews! Here's another chapter. I wasn't planning on putting it up here until later this week, but I ended up having time on my hands. I was at work this morning when I fainted, so they sent me home early and my parents forced me to rest in bed. Since that's boring, I thought I'd get this done now, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sounds Heavenly_

"Ladies Clarisse and Silena," The guard announced. Annabeth stood at her spot at the table. Two girls, both sixteen, walked into the room. The Princess smiled at the two. They some of her best friends, yet they couldn't be any more opposite.

Clarisse scowled at her title and took a seat on Annabeth's left. Her dress was red as blood and Annabeth could tell she was itching to get out of it. Not many people knew, but her father, Sir Ares, wanted to have all sons. He had his wish with his first five children, but the sixth, and last one, was Clarisse. His wife had died after that and he was stuck with a daughter and no knowledge on how to raise her. So he treated her as he treated the rest of the children, like a son. When he started courting Lady Aphrodite, Silena's mother, it was already too late for Clarisse. Her entire personality was that of a boy with the looks of a girl.

Silena had a mother and plenty of sisters to surround her, as well as a brother who was the Clarisse of the family. She was the oldest, Drew being the second oldest daughter. Annabeth never really liked that girl, and neither did the third daughter, Piper. Piper had disappeared a year before. The family kept it a secret, but Silena had told Annabeth everything. Her brother Mitchell and the twins Lacy and Laurel all believed the same rumors that Aphrodite fed to the kingdom. That Piper was married off to someone who lived in the outskirts of the kingdom.

Anyway, soon after Aphrodite courted with Ares and Sir Hephaestus at the same time, causing a bigger uproar for gossip. Silena and Clarisse's friendship began to form then. No one would think that the beautiful blue-eyed girl was anyone but a princess. Instead, her best friend was a girl who once tried to cut off all her hair and pass off as a boy to please her father. Silena had talked Clarisse away from that one, but Annabeth suspected that Ares' daughter still thought it was a good idea.

"Annabeth, it's great to see you again," Silena's voice floated to the Princess, but it was a misleading statement. They had actually seen each other the night before when Annabeth slipped away from the palace. The three girls had discussed Percy's homecoming, but none of the guards listening in on their conversation had to know that. The trio made small talk, not speaking of the boy hidden upstairs nor of the fact that they regularly broke the law. The chefs repeatedly came out to greet them and made sure the food was okay. Of course it was, but it had been so long since the palace had received guests. Not since Malcolm, Annabeth's older brother and real heir to the throne was kidnapped. Not since the King outlawed music.

Annabeth remembered back to the last time the chefs had cooked for a large number of guests three years before. Malcolm had just turned eighteen and was to marry some Princess in Atlantis. The party was to celebrate the Princess' arrival. Annabeth was thirteen and thrilled to meet her new sister. The problem was, she didn't show up. The guests started to worry about the lack of her appearance a few hours into the party. Annabeth's father had convinced Malcolm to calm to them down. Before he could get their attention to do so, the hired musicians stopped playing their instruments, grabbed the Prince, and jumped out the window.

Annabeth shuddered as she remembered the grueling year afterward. The search parties, the palace on lockdown. She no longer had any sort of privacy. No more balls or parties, no more people visiting, no more Malcolm. Annabeth had become the Crown Princess through her brother's disappearance. She didn't wish for it, but it came to her regardless. In King Frederick's rage and sadness for his only son's kidnapping, he banned music for he saw the musicians who took him to be _corrupted and evil._ Little did the guards know that Annabeth and her friends were musicians in many ways.

A few months after the King stopped sending search parties for Malcolm, Annabeth found a way to sneak out of the palace. She was soon discovered on the street by a boy with sea green eyes.

" _You know, you can't exactly blend in with those dresses,_ " He had goofed off. The boy pulled her off the street and into one of the small houses. " _Let me find you one of my sister's dresses._ "

" _You don't need to, I'll just-_ "

" _You left that palace for a reason, Annabeth._ " The first time he said her name put shivers down her spine. Not many people called her by her simple name. It was always _Princess_ or _Your Majesty_ or _Miss_. Never just Annabeth. " _Is it alright if I call you that?_ " His grin was curious and playful at the same time.

" _Yes, if you tell me what your name is,_ " The Princess had smiled for the first time in a year.

" _Percy Jackson._ "

Soon, Annabeth got out of the palace at least once a week, if not more. Percy was always there to meet her. He would bring her to a building near the market. It was supposed to be used as a storage warehouse for fish, but the fisherman that owned it had left years before and lent it to Percy, as the boy had explained to Annabeth once. It turned out to be a meeting place for Percy's friends, two of which were Clarisse and Silena. The more they visited the warehouse, the more Annabeth suspected these friends of his were hiding something from her. The looks they passed amongst themselves annoyed her to no end.

" _Percy, you can trust me. Just tell me what you're hiding!"_ She had demanded one day on the warehouse to the warehouse. He didn't speak for a long time

" _Do you miss the music?_ " When he finally spoke, Annabeth was startled out of her silent fuming.

" _Of course,_ " She had whispered. It was one of her biggest secrets, besides sneaking out. She would sing in her room, any song that she knew, just because she liked the way it sounded. " _I miss it more than one might think_ ," She had mumbled, the words almost not even there.

" _I do trust you, Annabeth_ ," The boy said as he took her shoulders and turned her around to face him, It was the first time they had been that close, his nose inches away from hers. Annabeth could barely breathe as they stared into each other's eyes. " _That's why I am going to tell you._ "

He continued to tell the Princess everything. Which included the fact that he and all his friends broke the law banning music everyday.

When he was finished, Annabeth walked quietly beside him the rest of the way to the warehouse. Once inside, Percy confessed to his group that he had told her their secret. The rebelds groaned, but it was almost like they knew it would happen. Annabeth interrupted their groans when she started to sing. She didn't know a lot of songs back then, so it was one of the many lullabies that her mother sang to her when she was little.

When the song ended, Percy and his friends just smiles. That was the day Percy's friends became her own.

And the day she became a criminal, a rebel against her own father.

"Earth to the Princess." Clarisse waved her hand in front of Annabeth's face, which made several guards in the room tense up. She had been lost in her own memories.

"It's getting late. Would you like to stay the night?" Both girls smiled and nodded as the Princess sent the guards away. Annabeth always wanted to act like a normal girl. As she walked up to her room with her friends, giggling, she had never felt so normal in her life.

"Need anything else, tonight, Your Majesty?" The yellow clad guard from earlier approached Annabeth just as she was about to go into her room.

"Yes, please send a message to Lady Aphrodite about Ladies Clarisse and Silena's whereabouts." The blonde disappeared into her room, the two girls trailing behind.

"Hey, Jackson. Long time no see," Clarisse scoffed at the boy perched on Annabeth's bed. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"God, Annabeth. The least you could have done was warn me that _she_ was going to be here," Said Percy as he narrowed his eyes. Clarisse snorted.

"Well, I'm going to see Charlie." Silena pecked Percy on the cheek before heading to the closet. Charles Beckendorf was one of the guards in the palace. He and Silena had been courting for a long time. Percy smirked as he watched her go. He had spoken with the boy while the girls were at dinner. He was planning to propose to Silena as she as he found a ring.

Clarisse followed her.

"Hey, Clarisse," Annabeth called out.

"Yeah, Annabeth?"

"Have fun with Chris." She winked as Clarisse grinned wickedly.

"You know it, Princess." The girl ducked under the many clothes and Annabeth could hear the door to the passageway click closed.

Chris was one of Chiron's stable boys. He and Clarisse hit it off right after they met. He had gone to the market for carrots one day when he saw Annabeth. Curious, he followed the Princess to the warehouse. Clarisse found him and almost beat him up so he wouldn't tell anyone what he saw. He became one of the regulars that joined our group, but never really snag or danced. Said he wasn't that good, but both Annabeth and Percy agreed that he just came for Clarisse.

"Annabeth Chase! You have a boy in your room and you didn't tell me!?" A voice rang out from across the room. Two girls, both furious, descended upon Annabeth. One was slightly taller than the other, but it was obvious they were sisters. Their long dark hair, the fierceness in their eyes, and even the lean build was all the same.

"Hylla, I haven't seen you since before breakfast. How on earth was I supposed to tell you?" The taller one wanted to argue, but she ended up just pursing her lips.

Reyna had another reason to be angry. "I can't believe you didn't tell us you went to get him! We could have covered for you if a guard decided to stop by, but we didn't even know!"

"Calm down, Reyna. Like I said, I didn't know I was getting him until Father announced his departure at breakfast," Annabeth soothed. Reyna was still anything but soothed.

All she could say was something about leaving a note before the girls dragged the Princess into their room, which was adjourned to Annabeth's. There, they changed her out of her gown and into a nightgown. They brushed out her hair and washed her skin of any paint they had put on it that morning. Soon, the red lips and lined eyes were gone and Annabeth felt natural for the first time that day.

"Thanks, girls," She said as she touched her clean face.

"Hope you have fun, Annabeth!" Hylla said as the blonde started to head back to her own room. "Just remember what happened with Julio before you try anything!' With that terrifying thought of Hylla's last boy toy in her head, Annabeth left her maids and shut the door behind her.

Percy, who had been trying to run one of Annabeth's many brushes through his own tangled hair, jumped as she appeared next to him. He tried to pull it out of his hair, but the knots had gotten caught in the bristles. Annabeth laughed as she smoothly removed it from his head as well as all the tangles.

"You know, it's been awhile since I have been able to run my fingers through my hair." Percy laughed. "Two whole months in fact." Annabeth giggled and sat down on her bed. The boy sat next to her and put his arm around her waist. "I missed you so much, Wise Girl," He said quietly.

"I missed you, too, Percy," Annabeth curled up into his chest and soon, both were asleep. Later in the night, Hylla smiled as she found the two snuggled together. She covered them with a blanket and left them for the night.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, please leave me a review on how you think it is so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

 _Sounds Dangerous_

"Dammit, Annabeth, Percy. Wake up!" Clarisse ordered as she shook the couple awake. "Your father is home early!"

Annabeth sat up with a start, taking in the fact that Percy was still in her bed and her father was probably on his way to her room to greet her.

"Take him out to the warehouse," Annabeth said as she pushed the boy, half asleep, towards the closet. She grabbed the key on her desk and handed it to Clarisse. "Use this to get out."

Reyna and Hylla appeared by her side. While Clarisse and Percy escaped, the younger maid started cleaning up the room silently, erasing Percy's presence from it. Her sister pulled Annabeth to the closet and quickly dressed her in a grey day dress. Her fingers moved nimbly as she pulled Annabeth's blonde curls back into a braided bun. There was no time to paint her face. As soon as Reyna finished with the room, she followed Percy and Clarisse's route out through the closet so she could go find Silena and warn her if she wasn't already gone. Hylla had just closed the door behind her into her room when another door opened without so much of a knock.

"Why, what a pleasant surprise, Father," Annabeth called from her place at her desk, her voice one of a Princess once more.

"Annabeth." His voice wasn't the one he used as her father. It was the one he used as the King.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until late Saturday night," Annabeth said curiously, glancing at him for a moment. She tried not to panic, when she caught scent of the sea for a moment and dismissed any thoughts for Percy.

"I'm not actually going to leave for King Zeus' kingdom for another few days. I was testing you, Annabeth," He explained as he approached the desk. The girl peered down at her papers, refusing to look him in the eye for too long. She hoped he wouldn't take notice of the papers she studied, for they were rebel reports from the week before. He would find that highly suspicious.

"Testing me for what? You know I have always tested well." Annabeth always tried to remind him of the way she completed all her studies four years ahead of most her age. It was a way for her to brag. She spent most of her time in her room, studying constantly, or so he thought. Lately, her time had been split between lying and sneaking out to break the law.

"To see if you could handle being alone while I was gone." Frederick walked around the room and looked out the window. "I can now see that you clearly cannot." His words caught her off guard.

"What?! Why would you say that, Father?" She turned to watch him.

"The moment I left yesterday, you snuck out and came back hours later with a boy. Then, you invite some girls to stay the night, neither of which have been seen since dinner." The King moved to where she plopped down on the bed, speechless.

"No, you must be mistaken."

His eyes shot daggers at her. "His name is Perseus Jackson. He is sixteen. He is supposed to be living with his sister because his mother died years ago and his father is unknown. He works as a fisherman. He is first mate to Captain Triton. He disappears to an abandoned warehouse daily. I know everything about him."

"I don't know a Perseus Jackson," The Princess said slowly. It hurt her to say it.

"He is leaving the grounds as we speak with Lady La Rue and Lady Beauregard. I know exactly what I'm talking about, Annabeth."

"No, I-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, ANNABETH! That rebel had everything against him. He will face punishment." Frederick shook his head at his daughter, disapproving. "It should have been Malcolm. He was fit to rule." He turned to leave the room.

"NO!" Annabeth surprised herself as she grabbed on to his sleeve and yanked him around to face her. "Malcolm wasn't perfect and neither and I! Percy is no rebel, all he ever did was express himself. _You_ banned music because of the actions of a few people. Many are paying the price because of that." The King pulled away from Annabeth, cold fury in his eyes.

"A rebel is a rebel is a rebel." He shrugged and started to walk out again, but Annabeth's words stopped him.

"I'm a rebel, too, and I know that you know it. I sing all the time and you choose to ignore it. I think it's time you enforced your own law, Father." Annabeth smirked as Frederick stiffened. "Because, after all, a rebel is a rebel is a rebel."

The King walked out without another word. He slammed the door behind him and Annabeth could hear him ordering some guards around. The Princess rolled her eyes as the door locked behind him.

Hylla knew exactly what to do when Annabeth called her. The maid grabbed three bags and filled them with necessities as she changed her shoes for boots and grabbed a velvet cloak. She might need to sell it later for money. She opened the servant's passage and, together, Hylla and Annabeth ran through the narrow halls until they reached the small room with the back door. There, Reyna and Chiron waited.

"Thanks for everything, Chiron," Annabeth said as she threw her arms around the man. He smiled and accepted hugs from the maids as well before the three girls ran out into the grove and through the wall.

Annabeth had come up with the plan soon after she revealed her activities with the rebels to the maids. They had to have a way out if Frederick ever found out. He had reacted just like they predicted he would. They had a safe house a few miles outside the kingdom, but they had to warn Percy and the others first. The maids followed Annabeth through the winding streets, taking as many back ways as possible before they finally reached the warehouse. There weren't any palace guards there yet, so the trio ran into the building.

Inside, all their friends had gathered, as they had done everyday for the last few years. Clarisse and Silena were recounting their adventures to Hazel and Frank, an adorable couple. Hazel was a petite girl with golden eyes and dark skin and was one of the toughest girls Annabeth had ever met. Frank was big, tall, and had some foreign influence in his family. He was pretty much the opposite of Hazel, which made them an excellent couple.

Percy was greeting his buddies Grover, Nico, and Leo. He hadn't seen them in months. Nico and Leo, the single guys in the group, hadn't changed a bit in the time Annabeth had known them. Grover, however, had matured a lot when he married Juniper. She was a lovely girl, a bit quirky at times, but very lovable.

Reyna and Hylla ran to get everyone out, yelling about the guards. No one hesitated in running out a hidden hole in the side of the building and onto the busy street, where they would split up and regroup at a safe house. Well, no one hesitated except for Percy. He just stared at Annabeth as everyone else ran.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" He asked, walking up to her and taking her hand. He tugged a little bit in the direction of the hole, but her refusal stopped him.

"Go, Percy." Her eyes started to water.

"Not without you, Annabeth," He said, pain written across his face. Annabeth softened slightly.

"You know why I can't go. They'd do what they did with Malcolm. They'd send out enough to find us. They'd take you away." She looked away. "I'm saving them."

Percy closed the space between them, his hand moving from hers to around her waist. "And now, I'm saving you." She didn't protest as he picked her up and carried her to the hole. Annabeth loved him more than anything in that moment. Percy loved her in return, the fact that she was willing to sacrifice her freedom for theirs was just proof of how amazing Annabeth could be. Together, they walked through the hole, not knowing that Frederick and the palace guards were waiting on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

 _Sounds Tortured_

Annabeth had never been to the prison. She knew that it was very possible for her to go there, but she never got around to visiting.

As the guards hauled Percy away, it was all she could do to keep from trying to fight them, to get to _him_. Instead, she demanded fair treatment and her own imprisonment. Frederick didn't have much of a choice, seeing as a crowd was starting to gather.

The prison was underground, so once they reached the fortress, they immediately started down the many flights of stairs. After what felt like walking down the tallest tower at the palace several times, the guards finally pulled her into the cell block. The cells turned out to be little more than holes dug in the cave, five or six prisoners in each. Iron gates that creaked every time they swung open were the only barriers between the prisoners and the guards.

Rough hands shoved her into the nearest cell, one already occupied by five other girls. Annabeth immediately noticed the varying levels of neglect for each of the girls.

Three huddled in one corner, whispering amongst each other as the gates locked behind Annabeth. The trio dressed similar to each other, their dark grey dresses reaching their knees and looking more comfortable than Annabeth's own outfit. One girl stared at the Princess, as opposed to her friends' fleeting glances. Something about her just screamed that she was their leader. Her dark hair was elaborately twisted into some kind of braid that Annabeth had never seen before, maybe foreign. The other girls, one with reddish hair and the other with black hair, wore it in a similar fashion. She soon realized something wrapped around the lead girl's head, a circlet that once looked as it was worth a substantial amount. It had dulled in time, its silver blending in her hair. The girl's dark eyes flashed at Annabeth as she caught the blonde eying the headpiece.

A prisoner sat near the door and watched it as it swung shut. Her rich-colored brown hair was cut at different lengths, looking as if she had let some toddler cut it with a knife. Her skin was darker than most people Annabeth associated with in her kingdom, aside from Hazel, but this girl's skin glowed in a different way. She was probably some poor traveler and didn't know the law. A feather was tucked in her hair, brightening her otherwise drab outfit, which consisted of a rough, brown dress and matching sandals. The girl shivered as the guards finally left us to continue their patrol.

"Your M-Majesty," The last girl stuttered from her spot in the corner. She wore a dirty white dress that was thinner than what most people would have described as appropriate for the public. Her almond shaped eyes were dull, her auburn hair stringy from neglect, and Annabeth could see the dirt under her nails from across the room. It was obvious that this girl had been there the longest.

"No need for that title," Annabeth addressed the use of it. She really hated all the titles, her actual name worked just as well. "Call me Annabeth."

"Piper." The girl with the feather in her hair stood and shook hands with the Princess. The exchange felt weird for Annabeth, but at the same time, she had never felt so normal. For a short moment, she thought back to Silena's sister, the one who shared her name with this girl. She couldn't be the same one though, her skin was way too dark and she looked nothing like Silena or her other sisters. Of course, Annabeth had never actually met the girl.

The trio in the back stood as well. The girl with the circlet on her head took a step towards Annabeth and Piper. "I'm Zoe and they are Phoebe and Bianca," She said, pointing to the strawberry blonde and dark brunette respectively.

They all turned to the girl who had spoken first. She blushed and quickly introduced herself as Calypso.

Annabeth smiled warmly at each of them. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" She asked as they seemed to relax a little.

"I'll tell if you do," Piper chirped as she inched closer to where the Princess had settled in the middle of the cell. The brunette plopped next to her and waved her hand at Calypso to join them. Soon, all six girls sat in a circle. Annabeth gave poor Calypso her cloak to try and stop her shivering, but she could tell that her trembles were from way more than some chilly air.

"Well, I was part of a group that got together to sing or dance when we could. My father found out I had been sneaking out and put two and two together." Annabeth sighed. "Most of us got away when I went to warn them. Everyone but my boyfriend and I." The girls smiled sadly as they remembered their own captures.

Zoe launched into her own story, Phoebe and Bianca adding in from time to time. The other three girls listened in amazement as Zoe described their adventures with their sister, Artemis, and how their little group used to move from kingdom to kingdom. The guards caught the three a few days before when they tried street performing for some money. Zoe's cheeks reddened as she explained how she had mixed up which kingdom had forbidden music. Bianca giggled and Phoebe shrugged as if it had happened before.

Bianca turned to Piper with curiosity sparking in her eyes. "What got you tossed in here?"

Piper, while she already kind of liked Annabeth, was cautious with her next words. She couldn't let them know the real reason she sat behind bars, especially with the Princess listening.

 _Don't worry, Pipes. I won't leave you here. I'll get you out._

The last words her love had whispered to her a week ago haunted her. His blue eyes had been so concerned as he glanced down at her stomach. His grip on her arm had tightened as he ran his free hand through his short blond hair. Piper still loved every bit of him, from the scar on his lip to the way he sometimes squinted when he needed to read. Even as he locked her in her prison, her heart fluttered at the thought of him.

"I was just traveling through and no one thought to tell me the law," Piper lied smoothly. Most of the girls seemed pretty convinced.

Calypso just stared at her. She knew it was a lie. Of course she did. She saw Piper with the guard, saw the gentle way he held her, and heard the whispers of love between them. The shivering girl didn't say a word about it. She just watched Piper carefully until Bianca repeated her question to her. Her eyes swiveled to the small, overeager girl.

"Nothing."

Her answer was quiet, but the other five heard it clear as day. Annabeth couldn't help but hate her father suddenly. She had thought she felt some resentment towards him before, but nothing like what she felt at that moment. Those poor girls didn't deserve to be in prison for their petty crimes. As the others sat in silence, the blonde stood and walked towards the bars.

As a guard walked past their cell, he was stopped by the shocking sight of the Princess glaring at him from the other side of the bars.

"Bring my father here at once," She commanded, then sat back down in the circle again.

The guard watched fearfully for a moment as Annabeth started humming to herself before he dashed to send a message to the King.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like the chapter and review!**

 ***The song in this chapter is Underneath by Adam Lambert. Love this guy, please check him out. He got second place in American Idol but he is still awesome(I don't even remember the guy who beat him). My dance teacher swears that he is her long lost son. Anyway, I was looking for a sort of haunting song and ended up using this one because the lyrics are so nice.**

Sounds Childish

Frederick was certainly surprised when he got the message that his daughter wanted to see him. First, she demanded that she go to prison and then, she demanded that he go speak with her in that wretched place. Still, he found himself following some guards into its filthy-ridden depths. It was dead quiet, even though he knew dozens of cells lined the walls, filled with too many prisoners to count. The only sound was someone singing. The King's blood ran cold as he recognized his daughter's voice.

 _Strip away the flesh and bone,_

 _Look beyond the lies you've know._

Frederick didn't recognize the song, but he hung onto the lyrics as his daughter sang.

 _Everyone wants to talk about a freak,_

Her voice faltered a little, but she continues. This time, another voice joined hers.

 _No one wants to dig that deep,_

 _Let me take you underneath._

Their voices joined in harmony, Frederick saw them before they started their song again. He stumbled a little when he saw his baby girl, which made the dirty little foreign girl next to Annabeth chuckle.

Annabeth went silent as she watched her father make his way towards the cell. Piper continues to sing, her voice almost enchanting with the next verse.

 _Baby, better watch your step,_

 _Never mind what's on the left._

"Guards, shut her up. This prisoner is breaking the law." The King's orders cut Piper off. The guards started to open the cell to get to the girl, but the Princess stood protectively in front of her new friend.

Piper started to protest, but the blonde cut her off. Annabeth had long since recovered from seeing Frederick when she finished the song.

 _You're gonna see things you might not want to see,_

 _It's still not that easy for me,_

 _Underneath._

The guards looked unsure of what to do, looking back at their King. Frederick just studied Annabeth, waiting for her next move, but the girl refused to move an inch. Her father sighed and ordered the guards to stand down.

"Why did you bring me here? To sing with me and break the law even more than you already have?" His voice was cold and it caused his daughter to shiver.

"I want you to let us go."

Frederick scoffed at her statement. "That boy, Percy Jackson, will never leave this prison alive." Annabeth scowled.

"No, I want you to let Percy, Piper, Calypso, Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe free. Or I'm never going back to the palace and you will never have a heir." She thought she had him, but a smile stretched across his lips.

"You are my successor and you will be convinced to come back." His eyes were threatening as he scanned the others in the cells. "I have my ways."

Then he was gone, leaving Annabeth to wonder how their future would play out.

Soon after Frederick left, it was lights out. The candles that lined the walls were put out, leaving the prison in darkness. Annabeth spent what felt like hours thinking over her conversation with her father, wondering if there was something that she could have said that could have made things better, easier. She finally feel into a deep sleep, leaving only Piper alone with her thoughts.

The girl couldn't make out the others in the dark, but she could hear their deep breathing and sense their bodies next to hers.

The longer she sat there, the more her mind drifted. Pictures of the last week shot through her mind, but mostly, she thought of Jason.

 _"I missed you," Jason murmured through their kisses. Piper couldn't get enough of him. Of the little time she spent with him, she knew she needed to make the most of it. She stopped herself from being happy just for a moment. This time, she wouldn't be distracted by her love. She had to tell him exactly what was going on._

 _"Jason," She said, unwinding his arms from around her and pulling away from the kiss. "There's something you need to know." His look grew curious and Piper hesitated._

 _"You can tell me, Pipes." He leaned in to kiss her again._

 _"I'm pregnant!" She blurted it out before he could. The blond boy froze. His expression became a mixture of shock and disbelief. Then it was overcome by joy._

 _"That's amazing, Piper! We can start a family!" His dazzling smile was too much for her. Piper couldn't deal with it. She tried to turn away from him, but Jason pulled her back._

 _"Jason, we can't do this. I have to go." Piper almost cried when she saw his face fall, the lines on his face becoming more prominent._

 _"No, don't go, Piper. I love you." Her heart ached so much that she could die._

 _"Jason, you know why we can't. First off, we're out of wedlock-"_

 _"Marry me, Piper McClean." Tears welled in the girl's eyes. Jason would never joke around with this type of thing. It was real. Everything inside her screamed yes._

 _"No."_

 _She couldn't reveal her secrets to him. She loved him with her everything but he would hate her if he knew what she had don't before they got together, before she came back to the kingdom. There was a blank spot between when she ran away from home and when she met him and they both knew it. It would tear their relationship apart._

 _It tore Piper's heart in two when she stood and left Jason in his home and ran out the door. She ran through the crowded streets, pushing past all the people, but every time she looked back, the glint of Jason's blond hair was always following her._

 _"Hey!" Piper stumbled and barreled right into a guard as he yelled at her. They both tumbled to the ground, making the people part around them._

 _"Piper!" Jason's cry was miles away. The girl was too caught up on the boy she had sent to the dust. His albino look was the same, just a new set of clothes._

 _"Piper? Piper McClean?" The guard was slow to recognize her. Once he did, he got over his shock and grabbed her wrist._

 _"Octavian?" Piper was still too surprised to react._

 _"Hey! What are you doing?" Jason demanded as he descended on the two. His fellow guard dragged Piper up off the ground and tied her wrists together behind her back._

 _"Arresting this criminal."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! New extra long chapter! Please review! Love y'all! Happy Back to the Future Day! Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _Sounds Free_

Annabeth expected to wake to the sounds of the guards on their morning patrol.

Instead, the first face she saw was Piper's as she shook her awake.

"Wake up, Annabeth!" The foreign girl gritted her teeth in frustration as Annabeth slowly woke up. The blonde finally sat up and took notice to the changes in their cell.

The other girls were standing and moving towards the door, which was open. On the other side of the bars, a boy with bright, blue eyes held it open. His uniform was one that a palace guard would wear. The golden sword at his side gleamed in the light from the candle in his free hand, almost making it look like the weapon was glowing on its own.

A small gasp of surprise came from Annabeth as she realized that she recognized this boy.

"Jason?"

His eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "You know of me, Princess?"

"Hylla and Reyna are my maids. You know how much maids love to gossip." Both chuckles for they knew a little bit about just how many rumors the maids could spread.

"He's here to get us out apparently," Zoe announced as she and the others stepped outside of the cell.

The Princess snapped awake and focused. This was her chance for escape.

Jason helped her out of the cell and closed it behind her. He immediately wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulders as they made their way through the prison.

" _Percy_." The name was whispered, but urgent. "We need to find Percy Jackson." Annabeth said a little louder as she turned to Jason, her eyes panicked and pleading.

"I know of him. He should be in a cell up here." Jason pointed up ahead. He tossed the keys to Annabeth. "I'm going to get everyone else out. Percy is your responsibility."

Annabeth nodded. She knew that getting Percy might risk the freedom of the others. Jason's solution to hand her the keys was wise.

Before the group could run off, Annabeth grabbed Piper's hand. "Down the road, there will be a small town. The green home with the white trimmings is the safe house. Tell them I sent you," She whispered urgently in her ear. Piper nodded and ran back into Jason's waiting arms.

The Princess stopped in front of the cell Jason had identified as Percy's. One candle was lit a few yards away, casting shadows sin the already dark cell. Bodies were hunched in the corners, clear boundaries set between each of the prisoners and their personal space.

"Percy." The word echoed around Annabeth. Only one figure straightened and turned to face her. His clothes and messy hair could never disguise his handsome feature and could never hide the way his sea green eyes made her heart flutter.

Hearing his name on his lover's lips was enough to jerk Percy awake. He looked outside the cell to see _her_ in the dim candlelight. Her dress had a few smudges across it, her cloak was missing, and her hair was slightly rumpled, but she still looked like a goddess. Her grey eyes sparkled as he smiled at her.

He stepped around the prisoners in his cell. They had all been threatening towards him once he arrived. It only got worse when they overheard the guards mentioning his relationship with the Princess. They tried to beat him up, but Percy could take care of himself. He couldn't remember how many times he had to stop fights on Triton's ship, bot to mention any of the challengers for his spot as First Mate. Percy was able to hold them off with ease. It left the prisoners grumpy and humiliated, but at least they left him alone. He did not wish to wake them and cause a scene that may her Annabeth and their chance to get out of the prison.

As soon as Annabeth locked the door behind the boy, she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

"I never want to leave you again," She murmured against his skin, which was still salty from the sea.

"You won't have to if I have anything to do with it." Percy took her hand and together, they left the prison and past the guards Jason had already taken care of.

It was night outside. The air was cool and the sky was mostly clear, just a few wispy clouds drifting in front of the full moon. A little ways behind them was the palace, which rose above all the other buildings.

Annabeth turned her back on her home and started towards the wall that surround the inner kingdom.

Decades before even Frederick was born, the King had built a wall to separate Francisco from the rest of the land. It was meant to protect its citizens from invaders and provide a place for all the outlying towns should they ever need refuge. The water front was the only side not blocked by a wall. It may have seem unprotected, but there were navy men who watched the seas day and night.

Right then, the only thing Annabeth could worry about was getting across it and to the safe house she had told Piper of. Jason could easily get across with the girls. He was, after all, a palace guard.

Annabeth was a known rebel Princess on the run.

She knew a way out, but it was tricky to get through. There was an old man who lived in a house that sat against the wall. People had told her that there was a door within the house that led out. Of course, the man Terminus was very loyal to the King. Only those in service of the King could get through.

Annabeth had always wondered if her status as Princess, even a rebelling one at that, could get her and anyone else she wanted through. It was time to test that theory out.

The couple slipped down the dark streets until the wall loomed over their heads and they were standing behind a small brick house.

Percy smiled and only let go of Annabeth's hand to knock.

The man that answered only slip open a small window in the door. It made him look like his was missing parts of his body, but neither Annabeth nor Percy dared to tell him that.

"Who dares knock at this hour?" He growled and squinted through the darkness. His grey hair blended with his ashen face in the dim lighting, reminding Annabeth of a statue.

"Sir, we would like passage through your door." The blonde stepped forward.

Terminus had always been loyal to the Kind. He had only heard rumors of the Princess in prison and believed it only a matter of time before she came to his door looking for passage. It wasn't long ago that a blond boy in elaborate clothes had come to him with a similar problem. Had it really been three years? It still came as a shock that she would show up so soon after being arrested, especially with some boy that she could have easily pick up off the street.

 _No_ , Terminus had thought. _I recognize the boy. He looks just like his father._

"Princess." Terminus bowed his head. "Come on in." The door opened, allowing the couple inside. They found themselves in a tiny room that was mainly filled with a long table and some chairs. A little girl popped out of the many rooms that lined the walls. She wore a grey night dress and her brown hair was in pigtails.

"Termy?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What's going on?" She couldn't have been that old, maybe six or seven.

"Julia, dear, will you help Miss Annabeth into the guest bedroom and get some proper clothes for her?" Terminus smiled at the child, who yawned and nodded. Julia then grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her into another room.

"Why does she need new clothes?" Percy asked as the old man directed him into a room across from the one the girls had disappeared into.

"I don't think it's wise for a couple to stumble out of the inner kingdom looking like a pair of prisoners on the run. Especially if one of you is wearing Royal garbs." Terminus tossed a shirt and some pants at the boy. "You need to look like a pair of _normal_ travelers."

Percy looked down at the clothes he had been given, which resembled what he had worn when he got off Triton's ship the day before. "Why are you helping us?"

Terminus cast him a glance as he left the room before replying, "I'm terribly loyal to the Royal family. I always help them and uphold the law. In this case, helping the Princess is above the law, considering which damned law we are speaking of." Terminus grumbled to himself about the music ban. He liked to hear people singing in the streets. It was normal human behavior to want to express feelings in such a way. The law was his least favorite thing that the King had ever done. His eyes became clouded as he remembered a day similar to that one three years before.

 _"Termy!" Julia screeched as she ran around the room. Terminus stopped chasing after her and went to answer the door._

 _"Who dares knock at this. . ." His words died away as he took notice to the boy before him, one that he had seen numerous times at the side of the King. A girl held his hand and three more boys waited behind the couple, each carrying an instrument._

 _"Terminus, we require passage." The bow bowed his head to him. The man couldn't find the right words for him. The_ Prince _had bowed to_ him.

 _The only thing the man could do was let the boy and his companions in. Once inside, they explained everything._

 _The Prince had fallen in love with the girl Kayla, who held his hand tightly. It seemed that neither the boy nor the girl could keep from staring into each other's eyes. Their love was very obvious. The three boys with them were Kayla's brothers Lee, Will, and Michael. They pleaded for Terminus to let them through, to cross the boundary. The man had willingly led them outside of the kingdom in a change of clothes and a smile on their faces._

It had been the last time Prince Malcolm was seen in Francisco. Terminus couldn't tell anyone of the visit since the Prince obviously wanted to leave undetected. Terminus thought about his decision to let the couple through. Was it really the right thing? Last time he let someone through the door, it resulted in a terrible law and the arrest of hundreds of citizens for breaking it. This time, it was the King's last heir. Would it be even worse? The man knew he couldn't afford to think like that; something about Annabeth told him that she was looking for a way to change things.

While waiting for the Princess and her boy to change, he wondered if he should tell them of that night so long ago. No, he remembered the siblings being close. Malcolm surely told Annabeth of his plan to leave.

After changing, Annabeth and Percy waited for Terminus to return from one of the rooms. Percy was clean and comfortable in his clothes for the first time in months and Annabeth, in one of the few times in her life, was also very comfortable. Her blue commoner dress was perfect for travelling and there wasn't itchy material or a deadly corset to go with it. The simplicity of it was so amazing that Annabeth could cry.

Terminus finally appeared and handed them each a bag filled with necessities.

Annabeth surprised him by giving him a hug. "Thank you, Terminus. You have been a great help to us." Little Julia ran up and threw her tiny arms around Annabeth's waist, which made the other three laugh.

"You should start your journey. The guards will be looking out for a missing Princess as soon as the light breaks, if not sooner," Terminus announced, leading the couple to the biggest door in the very back of the room. Julia waved her goodbyes before disappearing somewhere in the house.

"Will you tell my father of this visit?" Annabeth's question reminded Terminus so much of Malcolm that he had to rip himself from the past.

"Of course not. Your interests are mine." Terminus pulled a key from his shirt and unlocked the door. "Now hurry on your way."

Percy pushed through the door with Annabeth on his heels. As the door closed behind them, Terminus smiled. He knew that he had done a great thing for the Royal family, even if it wasn't in the best interests of the King himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Royals just won! So happy and ecstatic. Senior ditch day is tomorrow, but I will be missing Wednesday anyway for a scholarship audition, so I'll be missing out on it. Oh well, still exciting that our boys in blue won the World Series. Have fun reading and please review!**

* * *

Sounds Secure

Annabeth and Percy spotted the town just as dawn broke. The town was silhouetted in the rising sun. Annabeth felt like skipping down the dirt road. Despite her like turning upside down, she was happy. Percy was at her side and they were heading somewhere with their friends so that they could enjoy what they love.

The green house the first thing the couple set towards. They needed to find their friends and regroup. It wasn't long before they found the house. It was a lovely little cottage on the outskirts of the town. It was also a very unsuspecting rebel safe house.

Percy was the one to knock on the door three times.

A tiny woman was the one to answer. She was extremely pale, her hair light and fluffy, and her white dress flowed easily in the slight breeze. Her eyes widened when she saw Annabeth and she immediately slammed the door in their faces.

Annabeth and Percy shared a look before knocking again.

This time, a fairly short man answered. He held a club in one hand and looked pretty intimidating.

"Whatcha want, cupcakes?" The man snarled.

"Um, well, I was under the impression that this was a safe house. . ." Annabeth started, but she didn't know how to continue. The man had shocked her. What was a cupcake?

"We had some friends who were supposed to come through here. Grover, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse? Do any of these names ring a bell?" Percy finished for her, thankfully.

"Yeah, I know of them." The man really looked like he wanted to hit something.

"And some others were supposed to stop by. They were, Piper, Calypso, Jason. . ." Annabeth finally found her voice.

"Yeah, _they_ are still here. They arrived last night."

"What about the others?" Percy asked.

The man shrugged. "They left the day before. On their way to Delphi to see Apollo or somethin'." He opened the door a little wider. "Come on in, cupcakes. Might as well stay. You look like you haven't slept in years."

After introducing himself as Gleeson Hedge and the tiny woman as Mellie, his wife, Annabeth felt that she could relax a little. At least this strange man with the club had a name.

"The kids from last night are still out like lights. Got here maybe two hours ago. Mellie has breakfast started if you would like to wait for it." The blonde felt herself salivating over the food before he could even tell her what was being made.

"Breakfast would be nice," Percy voiced her thoughts.

Hedge told them to toss their bags on the floor to get later and led them into the dining room. The smell of food drifted in as Annabeth sat next to Percy at the table. It would have been a very nice moment if Hedge hadn't whacked the table, inches from their hands when Percy had intertwined his fingers through hers.

"No PDA," The man said, shooting daggers with his eyes at their hands. Annabeth had no idea what "PDA" was or what it meant, but she decided that she should probably just read Hedge's actions than that listen to his weird words.

Piper and Jason showed up minutes later.

"You guys are okay!" Annabeth exclaimed as she gave the foreign-looking girl a hug.

"And you got Percy out!" Piper laughed, looking at the boy who still sat at the table. Sure, he was handsome, but everything about Jason outshone everything about Percy.

Annabeth was thinking the same think, only about Percy, when something occurred to her.

"Where are the others?" The blonde looked around Piper as if they were hiding behind her.

"Zoe and the others never stopped here last night. They said they were going to continue down the road and would maybe head towards Atlantis, or even Olympus."

"What about Calypso?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Piper's dark skin paled a little. "She's in really bad shape. She had been in that prison for a long time." Piper frowned. "The malnourishment and lack of hygiene was tough on her so Hedge took her straight to the town's healer as soon as we arrived last night."

Annabeth thought back to the frail girl in the cell. How could someone do that to her?

"Breakfast!" Mellie announced as she walked in with a plate full of piping hot food.

Both girls tried to put food on their minds, but the thought of Calypso put a downer on everything.

"So where are you kids going nect?" Hedge asked around a mouthful of Mellie's homemade pastries.

"The others are in Delphi, so probably there. We'll be safer there, too." Annabeth thought out loud.

"Hopefully Apollo can protect us from the King," Jason said what everyone was thinking.

Annabeth watched Piper and Jason. They were certainly a couple, but how did they meet? Jason was a palace guard and Piper had to be foreign. Her said just that.

All four yawned nearly at the same time, causing Hedge to say," You kids need some rest before tomorrow."

Annabeth couldn't agree more as she and Percy grabbed their bags from the hall. Hedge was showing them to a room, or so they thought. Annabeth had walked in, but Hedge almost whacked Percy in the chest when he tried to follow.

"I don't need you two alone together. You'll be in the other room, boy." Hedge led him away, leaving Annabeth to inspect the room. To her surprise, Piper was already sitting on one of the two beds in the room.

She looked like she was determined to stay awake, even though her body swayed drowsily.

"Annabeth, I-"

"Why were you in that prison, Piper?"

The brunette looked up at Annabeth in surprise. How could she knew? The blonde sat next to her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Piper, I'm not dumb. Some traveler wouldn't know a palace guard so intimately." Piper's tan cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well, I wasn't exactly passing through Francisco," She admitted.

Annabeth nodded for her to continue. Piper took a deep breath a told her a few tiny details about her life _before_. Before Jason. Before prison. Before her father.

* * *

-EIGHT YEARS BEFORE-

"Mother! Why are you taking _her_ side? She is just an illegitimate." Drew snarled down at Piper. One wouldn't think the two as sisters at first glance. Drew looked more like Silena and their mother. Piper, on the other hand, took after her father. Or, at least that's what Aphrodite had told her. Piper had never actually met her father.

"Drew." Aphrodite held her head as if she had a headache. "I'm not favoring her. She is one of my daughters and you better treat her like the sister you are." Then she turned and left her two daughters alone in the garden.

Even surrounded by flowers, Piper couldn't see past Drew's ugliness. Sure, she was beautiful like her mother, but her words marred her.

"Of course she took your side. She loved your father more than she loved mine." Drew spat at the ground at Piper's feet.

"At least you have a father." Piper whispered to herself and she started back towards the manor.

"Yeah, at least my father isn't some criminal and a traitor to the kingdoms." Her lips were close to Piper/s ear, enough so that the small girl could feel her breath against her cheek.

"My father isn't a traitor!" She struggled to get away, but Drew was older and stronger.

"Ask anyone around here and they'll tell you all about Tristan McClean."

* * *

-FOUR YEARS LATER-

Piper had only planned to be gone for a few hours. Instead, after weeks of tracking down Tristan McClean, she found herself face to face with one of her father's co-workers.

"Tristan's daughter." The woman who called herself Medea had laughed. "I'm sure the gang will get a kick out of this."

The two ended up in some abandoned building just inside the wall. It turned out not to be abandoned since there were already three people inside, one of which was her father.

When Piper fist saw Tristan, she knew that Aphrodite was right. She looked just like him.

"So, you're Piper? It's nice to finally meet my daughter." He had enveloped her in a hug before introducing his comrades.

Enceladus, who Piper would later find out was the leader of the group, was only marginally taller than Tristan with dreadlocks and eyes so blue that they looked white.

Jessica Jane, or J J as Tristan called her, was a short woman with dark hair twisted up in a knot at the base of her neck. She wore a semi clean green dress and seemed to hang off of Tristan.

"Now that she's here, she can't very well go blabbing to Aphrodite about seeing you." J J pouted as she looked up at Tristan. The man pretty much ignored her as he thought about what to do about his recently found daughter.

"We could use her in the Diablo," Enceladus spoke up, sparks of curiosity in his pale eyes.

"The Diablo?" Piper's first words to her father.

"Your voice is so smooth," J J said, dazed. She and Medea shared a look.

"It's our group. It's who we are," Medea said slowly. "I think I have a great job for you."

* * *

Annabeth couldn't believe that Piper was in a gang. Her friend Thalia? She wouldn't question that in a heartbeat. But Piper McClean? Juniper looked more threatening than her.

Piper continued to rattle off something about robbing some place, but Annabeth's mind was on a certain blond boy in the other room.

"Jason doesn't know?" She asked hesitantly.

Piper shook her head. "I met him after I had split with the group."

Before Annabeth could say another word to her new friend, Hedge pounded on the door. She hopped on her own bed when he startethd to yell through the thin wood.

"You girls better get some sleep. If I hear one peep from you, I'll-"

"Gleeson!" Mellie's soft voice interrupted her husband. "They won't be able to sleep if you give them nightmares."

Not another word came from Hedge.

Annabeth turned back to Piper, but she had laid down and faced away from the Princess. All the blonde could do was the same. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep and her mind filled with nightmare after nightmare, as it had been since Malcolm was kidnapped.

While Annabeth snored away, all Piper could think about was all that she didn't tell her. There was so much more to her story. They had barely begun to scraycj the surface of her past and had barely glimpsed the horrible things she had done."


	8. Chapter 8

Sounds Complete

Thankfully, the inner kingdom of Delphi wasn't far from Francisco. Only a three day journey. After bidding Hedge and Mellie goodbye, the four kids had walked down the dirt roads with a skip in their step. They were finally going to be someplace where they could be themselves.

On the final day of travel, Annabeth was the first to spot the Golden City, a nickname given to it for the way the sun glinted off the buildings.

"Is that Apollo's palace?" Percy asked Annabeth as they walked through the arch that marked the entrance to the city. He pointed to one of the larger buildings.

"Yes, but we need to stop by the safe house first. That's where the others will be." Annabeth started leading their little group through the city. She had been there enough to know her way around. Apollo and her father had been close for a while and Frederick like to take his children to the kingdom on vacation a lot. Annabeth remembered the three Princes and the Princess. Malcolm liked hanging around them while his sister liked to tour the city. The architecture was something that Annabeth liked to marvel. Her strolls down the streets paid off as the Princess led the was to one of the many buildings. She knocked three times on the door and added a second round of three knocks. The door cracked open slightly, but was swung open as soon as the person inside saw them.

"Annabeth!" Silena squealed, jumping up and donw.

"You're here!" She threw her arms around her friend. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. She had missed her friend.

"Is everyone else here?" She asked, looking around the girl. Silena just nodded.

"Of course. You guys were the only ones that didn't make it out." Her blue eyes clouded over. "We heard you guys went to prison, so we left. We didn't know that you would get yourselves out so quickly."

Annabeth patted her shoulder. "It's alright. There was no way you could have known."

"Thanks, Annabeth." Silena smiled, then cocked her head to one side as she realized that her friends had not travelled alone. She raised an eyebrow at the foreign-looking girl, but made no comment about her. She leaned over to Annabeth. "Who is he?" Silena whispered in the blonde's ear, her eye on the boy who held Piper's hand.

"Jason. He was the one who helped us out of the prison." The Princess beamed at him.

"Then by all means, he is completely welcome here." Silena pushed open the door so that all four could enter.

"Have you spoken with Apollo?" Annabeth asked as Silena led them down the hall to the dining room. Aphrodite's eldest daughter shook her head.

"We only just got him to meet with us tomorrow, and only because we mentioned your name and our affiliation with you."

Annaebeth nodded, she had expected the King to act as such.

"Annabeth! Percy!" Their friends called in surprise as they saw the couple. Annabeth felt joy as she sat with Reyna,, Hylla, and all the rebels. She truly felt safe around these people who were more like herself.

* * *

The next morning, the group made their way towards the palace. Apollo was a bit of a lively man, investing himself into the arts. Annabeth could hear music drifting towards her before she even passed through the golden gates. Statues covered the green grounds, many of Apollo himself. Greek columns rose above them, marking the entrance to the palace. Several guards greeted them as they approached. They each had a quiver and a bow across their backs, but they also help different instruments Flutes, trumpets, guitars, violins, and other various instruments littered their hands. Annabeth even notices one toting a tuba and another hoisting a bassoon. They led Annabeth and her friends inside and took them the rest of the way to Apollo's throne room.

Only eight others had joined Annabeth to meet Apollo. The rest chose to stay behind and wait. Along with Piper, Percy, and Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Reyna had decided to help the Princess.

"Annabeth, dear!" The blond king was hugging her before she could comprehend what was happening.

"Apollo. It's nice to see you too." Her group stared with obvious shock as the King was being incredibly informal towards the Princess and her to him.

"I have been waiting so long for a visit. When was the last time I saw you? Three years ago? You were so cute back then, but it looks like you've all grown up now. You look like you could be coronated as Queen any day now," Apollo gushed as he dragged Annabeth back towards his throne.

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. Apollo had always been like her weird uncle, always acting younger than he was. He had several children and even had a daughter that was Malcolms's age. He was old enough to be her father, yet he acted like he was her best friend.

"Yeah. I'm still a little ways from that. Malcolm was supposed to be King." Annabeth's tone darkened a bit and she almost expected the King to sadden a bit, but he kept smiling.

"I'm sure Malcolm could still be King if he really wanted to." Apollo started ordering a guard to get some food as Annabeth and her group watched him curiously.

"Apollo. You know Malcolm has been gone for three years, right?" The Princess was hesitant. She wasn't in the mood to explain that her brother was probably dead.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean he can't go back. I don't think you should convince him to leave Kayla or even take Kayla with him now after all this time," Apollo rattled off.

Annabeth's feet gave out from underneath her. Apollo looked down at her, mid-order, in surprise.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" The King kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her arm.

Her stormy grey eyes found his. "Apollo, are you telling me that Malcolm is alive?"

Apollo's mouth gaped open and before he could answer, another voice ripped Annabeth's soul apart.

"Annabeth?"

And there he was, standing in one of the many doorways to Apollo's throne room. His Royal garbs were similar to what he wore three years before, only with mire of a golden touch than silver. His hand covered Kayla's. His blond hair was neatly combed with a golden laurel sitting atop it.

Annabeth ignored Kayla in her cream dress and golden curls. She ignored the ring on the Princess's finger. She ignored the fact that the laurel meant that he was a Prince of Delphi. She ignored it all as she threw her arms around her brother and vowed never to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Sounds Like a Way Out

Apollo had a feast ready for the travelers. Soon, they all sat at a long golden table. Malcolm sat on Apollo's right with Kayla on his other side. Annabeth sat right in fron of her brother. She couldn't tear her eyes from him. She hadn't seen him in three years. She had thought he was dead, but there he was, sitting in front of her, giving his girlfriend googly eyes with eating Delphi delicacies.

"We need help, Apollo." Annabeth finally started her case. Apollo put his fork down as she explained the situation. She told him everything she knew about the music ban and the filled prisons.

After she finished, Apollo looked over to Malcolm, who had paled. Kayla was holding his hand and whispering in his ear with a worried expression on her face, but he didn't pay much attention to her. His eyes were glued on his sister.

"All that happened because of me?" His voice broke as he said it. Annabeth looked down before nodding.

"It's okay. You're okay," Kayla said to him, loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

"Please, Apollo. I need you to help me lift the ban and convince my father to release those innocent prisoners." Annabeth turned her attention to the King.

Apollo frowned at Annabeth. He looked deeply disturbed. "You know, Annabeth, I'd like nothing more than to help you, but I'm afraid that I still need your father's alliance. I can't have my kingdom going to war with Frederick, especially with the army he has."

Annabeth felt her stomach drop. None of the food looked anywhere near appetizing anymore.

"Apollo, I need you. My people need you."

The King refused to look at her. Annabeth looked to her brother.

"Malcolm, surely you could do something to help. Go to Father and convince him to lift the ban. If he knew you weren't dead-"

"He knows I'm alive," Malcolm cut in, interrupting the Princess. Annabeth was shocked to the core for the second time that day.

"He _knew_?" Annabeth sat astonished for a moment before standing abruptly. She grabbed Percy's hand as he stood with her. "You know what? I don't need help from a couple of cowards. I'll figure out what to do without your help." Annabeth stalked out of the room, leaving both Malcolm and Apollo speechless and with a sense of humiliation.

"Annabeth." Percy tried to talk to the blonde as she led the small group out of the palace.

"What?" She snapped at him, not even bothering to glance back at him.

"Annabeth, look at me."

She kept on walking. Percy finally stopped her and turned her around to face him. He held on to her shoulders so she wouldn't turn away and waited for the others to go ahead without them.

"What do you want?" She scowled.

"Annabeth, you know we need help."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, I realize that, Percy, but I won't deal with some cowards who don't care what happens to me or my kingdom." Percy had never seen her look so powerful than in that moment. He felt like all he had seen before was a pretty Princess that liked to sneak out to see her forbidden boyfriend. At that moment, she was passionate and she was acting like a Queen. She looked as though she was ready to control a county, command an army, and still have time for afternoon tea. Her grey eyes were fierce, the storm behind them only just starting. She was ready to protect her citizens.

A thought nagged at the back of Percy's mind. "Annabeth. Lets go to Atlantis."

She was thrown. "What? Why Atlantis?" She asked, her anger releasing a little only to be replaced by confusion.

"Atlantis was where I was born."

Annabeth lifted her eyebrows. "Really? Do you have any connections there that could help us?"

Percy smiled as she began to brighten a little. "Of course. Wise Girl. I can probably find someone willing to help us."

Annabeth relaxed as she kissed him. Somehow, he was always there to pull her away from the edge.

"Okay, lets go to Atlantis."

The two met up with the rest of the rebels. Annabeth didn't look back at the palace. If she had, she would have seen Malcolm on a balcony, watching her go. The Prince was heartbroken, but he knew his sister would find a way to help their people, even if he was too cowardly to do it himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Sounds Severed

Annabeth hadn't really visited Atlantis much in the past. Her mother wasn't exactly a fan of King Poseidon, but the Royal family often had to pass through the city on their way to King Zeus' kingdom. It was fairly small compared to Delphi or Francisco. Annabeth looked around in amazement, as she always did while in the city. It was very much like the port in Francisco. The closer to the bay they got, the denser the crowd got. Annabeth could smell fish all around them and everyone dressed like fishermen.

"Lord Triton!" A woman yelled over the crowd, causing some heads to turn. The woman ran up to Annabeth 's group and fell to her knees, her head bowed. "It is blessed to meet you!" She then leaned forward and kissed Percy's feet. Annabeth looked up at Percy with an extremely confused look. He didn't return a look as he knelt down in front of the stranger.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm just his brother."

 _Brother?_

"What?" Jason asked as the other seven rebels began whispering amongst themselves.

"I'll tell you later," Percy said slowly before turning back to the woman at his feet. Eventually, she stood, curtseying, and disappeared into the mass of people.

Percy then led the group through to the palace ahead of them, which sat on a large cliff overlooking the port. He could feel his friends staring at him, their eyes piercing through the back of his head. He wasn't too worried about what they thought of him. Well, except for Annabeth. He didn't know what he would do if she decided that his lie was too much. That she couldn't trust him anymore.

"Percy?" The boy nearly jumped when she spoke his name.

"Yeah?" Percy looked around to the Princess. She held onto his arm so that the others could go on ahead of them.

Percy couldn't breathe. Even in common clothes, she managed to take his breath away. What would he do if he lost her? She was so confident and powerful that he didn't know how people didn't recognize her. Of course, he was certain that some of that power was going to be directed negatively right at him at any moment.

"Are you Prince Perseus of Atlantis?" The question was something that he never thought he'd hear her ask him.

"Yes." His answer was a whisper. Annabeth frowned and looked away. Percy felt like his stomach was falling through to the other side of the earth.

"Okay."

Percy was shocked to say the least. He searched her eyes for answers.

"You're not mad?" He asked, extremely confused. Annabeth just smile sadly.

"We'll make it work. Just try not to like to me anymore, okay?" She took Percy's hand and squeezed reassuringly. Percy leaned forward and kissed the blonde curls on top of her head before wrapping his arms around her.

"Love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you, too, Seaweed Brain." The Princess pulled away after a minute. She took a deep breath before pointing up at the palace. "Lets go talk to your father."

The palace was much larger than Annabeth originally thought. Not only was it on top of the cliff, but it was built into the rock down to the beach. Immediately upon entering, the rebel group was showered with gifts and surrounded by strangers that Percy seemed to know.

"Your Highness, the King and Lord Triton are currently visiting King Zeus. They will be back in a few days," A man told Percy quickly. The boy nodded.

"Have some room ready for our guests. We'll wait for them to return." The man bowed his head several times.

"Will do. Will do. Will do," He repeated as he scurried off. Percy then turned to the small group of rebels.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was supposed to stay a secret until the right time. I guess that time will have to be now."

"Why did you keep this a secret?" Leo piped up.

Percy looked down at his feet. "When my father first heard about the ban on music, he sent me to Francisco to find out what exactly was going on. I ended up joining the rebels under the cover of a fisherman and met all of you." His eyes locked with Annabeth's. "There was no way that I could leave you and I couldn't reveal myself without getting Atlantis dragged into a war with Frederick."

"You could have at least told us," Reyna said as she put her hands on her hips.

"And what would h=you have had me do? Try to convince my father to go to war? Reveal myself and possibly endanger us all?" His green eyes flashed. "Of course, I couldn't do that. I care about my people as much as Annabeth cares about hers." Percy stalked away. Annabeth looked as though she were going to chase after him, but hesitated.

"Reyna, you and Nico should go back to Delphi. Tell the others we have an audience with Poseidon. Tell them they can meet us here or stay in Delphi." The two nodded as Annabeth ran after Percy. The remaining five watched Reyna and Nico leave the palace before going off to do their own thing. Hazel and Frank ran off to explore the cliffs while Leo headed straight for the forgeries. Jason and Piper were left alone to wander the palace.

"Gosh, I can't believe that Percy is a prince. It's just so unbelievable," Jason said with a laugh.

"Yeah, unbelievable," Piper repeated quietly. Jason took her hand as they walked through a courtyard. A fountain sat in the middle of it. Light reflected off the water, creating rippling shadows on the walls around it. Piper found it incredibly beautiful, better than her own garden at home. Of course, her family wasn't royalty.

"Poor Annabeth. The least he could have done was tell her. I can't imagine how betrayed she must feel."

His words struck deep with Piper as they sat down on a stone bench by the fountain.

"So what. He had a reason not to tell her. I respect his decision," Piper said quietly, a little annoyed. Jason laughed.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'd be pretty upset. I tell you everything." He kissed her cheek lightly as Piper's heart dropped. "We need to be here for each other. Especially with the little one on the way." He leaned back and looked into her eyes. The adoration she saw in them was too much. She looked away.

"Not everything surely."

"Piper." He took her chin between his fingers and turned her face towards him. "I love you too much not to show my entire self to you. You should know that."

"Jason..."

"Piper, I'd never lie to you, you know that. I am not hiding anything from you."

"Jason-"

"I would never hurt you-"

"It's just the opposite, Jason!" She blurted, her frustration clear in her tone. Jason sat back, confused.

"What are you talking about, Pipes?"

The tears started flowing before she could say anything. Jason had a sickening feeling as she finally did meet his eye.

"I haven't told you the entire truth. About me. About my life. About my past." Jason took her hands in his.

"Then tell me. You can trust me. I will love you no matter what you have done."

Piper shook her head. "You don't know anything. It was all a lie from the moment we met." She stood, looking like she would rather be anywhere else.

"Piper, why? Why would you lie to me? Don't you trust me?" The blond asked, his voice full of hurt. When she looked back at him, the pain was too clear in his eyes.

"I can't tell you, Jason."

The boy stood quietly. He didn't say a word as he walked out of the courtyard. Piper couldn't bring herself to run after him. She knew in her heart that she didn't deserve him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot. I'm sort of setting up a goal right now, forgive me if I fail to keep it. I'm pushing to update at least once a week. Yes, I'm going to be extremely busy with graduation and recital just around the corner, but writing has sort of kept me sane through everything. So, yes, once a week is what I will strive for. Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

Sounds like a Plan

Annabeth never found Percy after he ran off. She ended up rooming with Piper, who barely spoke to her at all. The Atlantian people were too nice to the rebels. They provided food and rooms for them. Annabeth was extremely grateful. The blonde woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. Piper immediately bolted up and ran to the door to find Percy behind it. Annabeth popped up as Piper sulked back to bed.

"Percy," Annabeth exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. Her Seaweed Brain smiled down at her.

"Zoe's group just showed up at the palace and they want to speak with you,' He blurted out, unable to keep the news in.

"Zoe?" Piper asked curiously from the other side of the room. Annabeth remembered back to when she met Piper and Zoe's trio. Piper must have known them a bit better.

"Will you come as well, Piper?"

The brunette was all too happy to join her friend. Anything to get her mind off Jason.

"Of course," She said. "Lets go."

After winding through several corridors, the three found Zoe, Phoebe, and Bianca waiting for them in an empty room. The trio wasn't alone. A girl with auburn hair tucked into a braid and glowing silver eyes sat with them.

"Piper, Annabeth," Zoe greeted with a smile and hugged both girls. "This is Artemis." She gestured to the small freckled girl, who nodded at each of them.

"It's great to see you, Zoe," Piper said. Annabeth took a step back as they made small talk.

"So, why are you in Atlantis?" Piper finally asked. Zoe shared a look with Artemis.

"Things have gotten a little worse in Francisco since Annabeth left." The Princess met Percy's eye with her own worried look.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked curiously.

"The King," Artemis was the one who spoke. "He has created more laws and strengthened the ban. He has been scouring the kingdom in search of you and any other rebels he can find."

Annabeth studied Zoe's friend. She looked so familiar that she couldn't put her finger on it. Her facial features were alarmingly like someone she knew.

"Say, Artemis," The blonde started, catching the girl's attention. "You're not related to King Apollo, are you?"

"He's my brother. I'm the younger of us and he always likes to rub that in."

"Sounds like him," Annabeth commented, causing Artemis to give her a small smile.

"Yes, it's been a while since I've spoken of him." The girl's eyes glazed over as memories washed over her. After a moment, she shook herself back to reality. "But now we must talk about the executions."

"The what?" Their conversation had turned unexpectantly.

"The King has arranged to start executing prisoners as the prisons are too small and short of staff," Zoe continued.

Annabeth and Percy shared a look. The Princess couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, she knew Frederick could be cruel, but not as far as to start killing people off.

"We need to do something." Annabeth had a plan forming in her mind.

"What do you mean, Annabeth?" Percy asked as everyone watched her curiously.

"We need to head back to Francisco."

* * *

During the conversation, Piper had been slowly making her way out of the room. Her mind had been elsewhere for the entire meeting. Thoughts of Jason kept her from thinking straight.

 _The baby, the baby,_ her mind chanted. She needed to be thinking about her baby.

She ended up stopping on a balcony that overlooked the ocean. She leaned against the railing as the weight of everything crashed over her.

The brunette couldn't cope without Jason. Her baby would need its father. Piper would need her soul mate, her best friend, her lover to help her take care of it. This baby was her future and without Jason, it might turn out for the worse.

"She knows I'm here, Frank. If she has it her way, I'll be off and married this time tomorrow."

The words drifted up to Piper from below the balcony. She didn't usually eavesdrop, but whoever it was. they would provide a great distraction.

She spotted Hazel, whom she had met on the journey to Atlantis, with Frank. The dark skinned girl looked terrified and the boy looked almost as unsettled.

"Don't worry, we're at the palace. She won't be able to touch you here." He was trying to comfort her, but she was too shaken.

"Frank, you don't know my mother like I do. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She sold me for jewels! She will find a way to get me, even if I'm here." Hazel started rambling and pacing around her boyfriend.

"Would it help if we were already married?" That stopped Hazel in her tracks.

"What?" The question was barely there as Frank got down on one knee.

"Would you rather we get married as soon as possible? We were planning to anyway. Why not now?"

"You want to elope right now?" Piper could see Hazel's smile clearly and bright even from as far up as she was. Frank took her hand.

"Of course, if it'll make you happy." They then ran back inside the palace.

The whole situation made Piper depression. Yes, she was happy for them, but there Frank and Hazel were off to get married and she was left with a baby and a broken heart.

* * *

 **By the way, any phans out there? Who else is excited for TATINOF? I already got my tickets!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sounds like the First Time

jason was alone, wandering the palace by himself when Reyna found him.

"Reyna? I thought you and Mico went off to Delphi?"

"We're going. As we were leaving yesterday, Nico almost collapsed from exhaustion, so we ended up staying the night. We're leaving as soon as he wakes up."

The two started strolling through the corridors. Gods, the place was massive.

"Why are you by yourself, Jason?" The maid asked quietly.

"I just needed to think for a while." The blond didn't sound like he was fully there. The two stopped in a courtyard, the one Piper and Jason had been in the day before.

"Jason, there's something I need to tell you," Reyna blurted. She took a deep breTh. It was then or never. She had to tell him how she truly felt or she never would.

"Yes, Reyna?" His blue eyes met hers, causing her heart to race and her knees to weaken. She had to do it. This was her chance. She didn't need words.

Reyna leaned in. Their lips were almost Kuching when Jason pulled back, tearing her heart out as he did so.

"Reyna, I'm so sorry." Jason knew what he had to do at that moment and kissing Reyna was not it.

He had felt the desire to kiss her, but his love for Piper overwhelmed his senses.

Piper was his love. She was the one who he asked to marry him. The one who carried his child. He couldn't live without her. He needed her. Who cares if she had some things she kept to herself? Jason knew she had her reasons. She would trust him with her secrets when she was comfortable enough to.

Reyna watched as Jason ran out of the courtyard. She put her heart in his hands and he crushed it. The girl sat down on a bench, torn between crying and screaming. In the end, she just sat there, doing nothing. There wasn't much she could do. He didn't love her.

And she didn't need some boy to control her life.

Jason finally found Piper standing on a balcony, overlooking the sunset.

"Piper." She turned in surprise as he took her hands and knelt before her. "I'm so sorry. It doesn't matter if you don't feel comfortable telling me all your secrets. As long as you trust me with your heart, I will always love you."

"And I will always love you, Sparky." He stood and kissed her. It was exhilarating. Piper couldn't help but remember back to their first kiss, the start of their story.

* * *

Three years before

A lone girl wandered down an alleyway. She definitely looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there. She wore a baby blue dress that looked a little too perfect. Her shiny brown hair curled down her back. She was beautiful in every aspect, too pretty for a commoner. Only her eyes told the real story. The sadness behind them didn't match the rest of her appearance.

"Pipes," A man called from one of the few doorways in the alley. "Make sure no one comes down here."

Piper nodded as the man winked and disappeared into the building. She continued back towards the street, where she could hear music being played. There was some sort of festival going on, maybe the Prince's birthday? She couldn't remember. It was a little hard for her to think because she hadn't really slept in two days.

"Hey!"

Piper's thoughts had distracted her and she ended up running into a boy, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

The girl ended up on top of him in a tangle of limbs. Piper felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed in embarrassment.

The blond boy, on the other hand, started to laugh. He was tall, had spiky hair, and had piercing blue eyes that matched the sky. He wore the royal guard uniform, but the sigma on his left arm marked him as fairly new to it.

"Why are you laughing?" Piper asked as she struggled to stand.

"It's not everyday a beautiful girl falls for you." He smiled brightly and stood, helping her up as he did. "Do you have a name?"

"Piper."

"I'm Jason." His eyes sparked with curiosity. "Why are you all alone in an alley?"

Piper was quick to answer. "I just needed a break from the festival. I was getting a little frustrated because I couldn't find anyone to dance with." A little flirting goes a long way when distracting someone.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll dance with you." Jason took her hand and led her kid of the dark alley and into the lit street. Piper had no choice but to go with him or she would draw suspicion to the gang.

The two started to dance. Piper had to admit, she was a bit rusty. It had been a while since she actually danced, but she soon picked it up after a few stumbles. It wasn't long before her smile became genuine and her eyes were no longer dull. The music led them around and around, up and down the street, through all the people.

All Piper could see were those electric blue eyes. All Jason could see was that beautiful smile. It was as if they were buried in their own little world.

"You know, I can't imagine why no one would dance with you," Jason spoke after s while. Piper looked away bash fully. Which just so happened to be straight at her father.

He was watching with a smirk on his face. Medea was behind him, waving at Piper to hurry up. She was in so much trouble. She left her post. Her happy thoughts darkened as she thought to the other times she had messed up.

The brunette turned back to Jason. "Thanks for the dance," She said quickly and broke from his arms.

"You have to go so soon?" Jason asked. Piper turned away in response, her heart dropping as she did so. It wasn't long before it sped up again.

Jason grabbed her and spun her back towards him with his hands on her hips. He pressed his lips against hers.

Piper knew that Tristan was watching, but she didn't care at that moment. She was happy for once. She felt on top of the world. She felt free.

"Please stay for another dance. Then I can walk you home," Jason said as they pulled apart.

Piper barely breathed the word "okay" before Jason swept her back into their dance. One dance turned into two which then turned into three. They ended up dancing until the festival was long finished. Tristan and the rest of the gang were long gone. Piper decided in that moment when Jason asked her to dance again that she could do whatever she wanted. She wouldn't let her father hold her back anymore when Jason asked to walk her home, she led the way to the only safe haven she knew of, hoping that her friend Calypso would be welcome to her staying.

Walking hand in hand with Jason, there was only one thing she was sure of.

She would make her own decision from then on.


	13. Chapter 13

Sounds like an Adventure

Percy didn't want to head back to Francisco. He knew that he needed to help Annabeth save all those people, but he also wanted to save Annabrth. They would be happy in Atlantis. They could get married and love a comfortable life.

The Pronce ground his teeth in frustration as he walked through the palace. He loved that girl too much. It would put her in danger for them to go back, but it was their only choice for saving the wronged people of the kingdom.

Percy ended up punching the nearest wall. It hurt a lot, but it felt good to expel some of the negative energy built up inside of him.

"Punching walls won't make a difference in helping those people."

The voice stopped the boy from throwing another fist.

He sighed as he turned to face the man.

"Hello, Father. It's about time you returned."

Poseidon smiled sadly. He didn't look like much of a King as Frederick and Apollo did. He wore the outfit of a sailor, similar to what Percy usually wore. His skin was worn from years out on the sea and his hair was carefree. The only thing that marked him as he King of Atlantis was the thin gold crown on top other mess of hair.

"Son, I should be saying the same about you." The man put his arms around the boy. It had been almost four years since Perch had last been home. They had seen each other on the sea from time to time, as Percy worked with his brother Triton, but it was never enough.

"How's Amphritrite?" Poseidon's smile was warm.

"She's fine. Worried about you and Triton all the time. She's always complaining that she never sees you."

Percy thought of his step mother, who had always fretted over him when he was younger she had been just as motherly as his real mother before she died and he was grateful that she took him in as her own son when that happened.

"I have yet to meet your girl," Poseidon said lightly as the two strolled out to the gardens. He laughed as he saw the look on Percy's face. "Son, of course I know about her. The servants never leave anything out with their gossip. I should have known Princess Annabeth's secret lover was you!" The Kjng chuckled some more as Percy's face reddened.

"People knew about Annabwth and I?"

"I told you, son. The servants never leave anything out."

"Father," Percy said after debating what to say in his head. "I think I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me."

Poseidon's response was not what Percy expected. Well, as he thought about it, he didn't really know what to expect from his father. Poseidon was totally unpredictable. But he never imagined that the King would hand him a ring. It was like he knew exactly what Percy was going to say.

"This was your mother's ring. I gave it to her once I found out she was pregnant with you. She wore it until the day she died." Poseidon's light bantering grew heavy as he remembered his dead wife. "She would want you to give it to the love of your life as I once did." He place the ring on Percy's palm and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Father," Percy whispered, barely holding back tears. It meant the world to him that Poseidon was giving this part of his love to Percy.

"Cherish that girl, Percy. Don't let her go for a second because you might lose her forever."

Annabeth was picking some things that the palace servants gave her for their trip back to Francisco when Percy finally found her.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Mind helping me?" She gestured to the other packs she had yet to fill for the other rebels. She had taken it upon herself to pack them as Hazel and Frank were off doing only God knew what, Leo was still missing in the forges, and Piper and Jason had gone to the infirmary because Piper was throwing up quite a bit.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. The two of them had talked to her earlier, both nearly glowing as they announced that Piper was pregnant and due in a few months. She would love for her friends to join her on the mission, but she insisted they they both stay in Atlantis for Piper's own health.

Percy started fumbling around with another pack. The couple fell silent as they worked.

"My father's back." Percy broke the silence.

"What?!" Annabeth looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you say anything? We need to go talk to him!" She stopped stuffing a pack and turned to the door, only to be stopped by Percy. He grabbed her wrist and gently brought her back to him.

"I already tasked to him. He's resting up from his journey and will be able to talk with you over dinner," Percy explained. Annabeth smiled.

"Of course. That makes sense. I wouldn't want to catch him when he's tired and cranky." Percy laughed at that.

"My father is almost never cranky, Wise Girl." Annabeth stuck her tongue out at the boy and went back to packing.

Percy glancing out the window and was struck with an idea.

"Annabeth. I haven't properly shown you are kind the palace. There's one place I'm sure you'd love to see." He took the blonde's hand.

"But I need to finish packing." Annabeth liked back at the work she needed to do.

"It'll be here when you get back. Plus, you need a break from all this work." Annabeth thought seriously about it.

"Fine, Seaweed Brain. Take me to the place. And it better amaze me." Percy smiled as he led her out of the room. They made their way through the palace and eventually left the building altogether.

"Oh wow, we're outside now," Annabeth said sarcastically, but still smiled at her Prince.

"Just you wait, Wise Girl. I swear you'll be amazed." Percy covered her eyes with his hands and led her the rest of the way.

"Can I see now, Percy?" The blonde giggles after the short walk, blinded.

"Yep." He removed his hands and he immediately saw Annabeth's eye widen at the sight.

"Wow, this is amazing."

They were overlooking a cliff and the water below. The sun was setting so the water reflected the warm colors of the sky.

"Isn't it something?" Percy grinned as he saw her grey eyes sparkle with delight. "You can see the kingdom from here, too." The Prince pointed to their right and Annabeth's jaw dropped. He was right. The port and all of the homes of the Atlantians were shining in the sunlight, reminding her of the Golden City.

"Oh Percy." She exclaimed at the sight as she turned back to him. Only he was no longer standing next to her.

He was kneeling before her, a ring in his hand.

And it was a beautiful ring. A shiny pearl surrounded by jewels that were tinted blue, reminding Annabeth of the sea. It was perfect for Percy to be giving her.

"Annabeth. I love you more than anything. Everything about you is perfect. Your beauty, determination, intelligence, sarcasm, and love for others won me over years ago. You have changed my life from the moment I met you. I hope that you will allow me to change yours. Marry me, Wise Girl."

Annabeth didn't hesitate with her answer. "It's about time, Seaweed Brain." Their smiles were bright as Percy stood and embraced her. They kissed for what seemed like eternity.

Annabeth knew in that moment that she had never been more excited about her future.


	14. Chapter 14

Sounds Tense

A few days later, Annabeth left Atlantis. She was joined by Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Apparently Hazel and Frank got married while in Atlantis, which was a surprise to the whole group. Both didn't seem like the type to be spontaneous. Nevertheless, they were flowing with joy. It made Annabeth even more excited about her future marriage with Percy.

Poseidon had finally agreed the day before to back them up. He promised he would send troops if negotiations failed and the executions would still take place. Annabeth was happy she had at least won someone over, as opposed to her problems in Delphi. Piper and Jason were sad to be left behind, but both understood that Piper needed to be resting. She already had to deal with journeying to Delphi and to Atlantis as well as her time in prison. The rest she would get was long needed.

The grohp reached Francisco nearly a week later, as they were walking the whole was. It was slow moving. Zoe had mentioned that the executions were being processed until the ends of the monster. The group had until then to convince Frederick to cancel them. Upon entering the kingdom, a guard immediately recognized Annabeth. Well, it would be hard not to see a girl wearing an expensive gown that only royals could afford. Amphritite had given it to her before they left Atlantis. She told the Princess that she needed to look like she meant business.

It certainly made her feel powerful.

The guard the first saw them called to his comrades, who started yelling and pointing their swords at the grohp. They looked like they were about to tackle the rebels when Annabeth stopped them.

"As Princess Annabeth of Francisco, I command you escort us to the King."

The guards looked at one another. They were uncertain as to what they were supposed to do.

Min the end, the guards surrounded the group as they marched towards the palace. People began to line the street, curious to why there were so many guards.

Annabeth walked with her head held high as the people watched in amazement.

In the shadows, a man watched curiously. A tiny girl looked beyond excited as Annabeth walked past.

"Oh, Termy! Look at Annabeth's dress!" She squealed. The man smiled down at the girl.

"Do you think the King will listen to them, old friend?" A boy asked from behind Terminus. The boy had his arm wrapped around a girl. The couple each wore a cloak to mask their identities, but Terminus knew exactly who they were. The man gave them a sad smile.

"Not a chance."

The rebels finally entered the palace and were escorted to the throne room. There, both Frederick and Athena waited.

Annabetb couldn't help but smile at the sight of her mother the queen was beloved before the ban. In the past three years, she had become silent as she stood beside Frederick, not once moving against his wishes.

Annabeth resented her at first for it, but soon realized that the King had his own way of making her submissive to his will. He never let her speak to anyone without him being there. Annabeth herself couldn't remember one time speaking with her mother alone since Malcolm's disappearance.

The Princess took a deep breath. As soon as the whole music ban was over, she would free her mother from this nightmare. The woman who took order from no man would hopefully return.

The Queen regarded her daughter with kindness as her husband's fury was obvious.

"Father, you know why I'm here."

"To turn yourself in? To obey your parents?" The King offered.

"To stop the executions and lift the ban on music."

Frederick laughed at that.

"You honestly believe I will do that? I have nothing to gain if I do."

"I know that you need a heir. If you do not accent my conditions, I will not return."

The King laughed again. It sounded colder this time, crueler.

"Arrest them," He ordered the guards. "Make sure to add my daughter's friends to the execution list."

Annabeth felt true terror in that moment. She grabbed onto Percy's familiar hand, but was soon ripped from him as guards pulled him and the others away. She herself was brought to Frederick's feet as her friends were dragged away.

"Father!" The voice was stung and unyielding as it rang across the room. It was so powerful that the guards stopped what they were doing to see what was happening.

"Malcolm?" Athena was the first to acknowledge the boy walking into the room. He was accompanied by Kayla and at least a dozen soldiers wearing the Delphi uniform. The guards were so shocked at the sight of their dead prince that it was easy for the soldiers to rescue the rebels from them.

"Malcolm!" Athenaran from the throne into her son's arms. "You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" The Queen sobbed in his arms as Malcolm attempted to comfort her.

"It's okay, Mother, I'm here." He was saying to her. The whole room had gone silent apart from the mother and her lost son.

"Malcolm... I thought you were dead." Athena cried. She was hysterical as she took in her son, all grown.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Malcolm hugged her.

"Athena," Frederick called. The Queen was reluctant to let him go. She made her way back to the thrones, where the King watched his son. His expression was full of anger.

"How dare you come here after all these years?" He said through gritted teeth.

"If I remember right, you begged me to return so I could be your heir."

Malcolm and Frederick stared each other down, neither willing to back down. Athena was the one to interrupt.

"Wait. You knew?" She turned to her husband, fury in her eyes. "You knew our son was alive and allowed me to suffer for years without telling me."

Frederick looked at her in disbelief. It had been years since his wife talked back at him. She had never been this mad.

"Athena-"

"How dare you?" The Queen slapped him. She stood and started to walk towards her son. Frederick grabbed her and nearly threw her back onto the throne.

"Don't move."

Athena looked shocked as he yelled at her. She didn't know what to do as he finally turned his attention back to his children.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked Malcom. The boy, then joined by Annabeth, who was very willing to punch her father in the nose.

"I now have the authority as Crown Prince of Delphi to demand that you cancel the executions related to the music ban. They are illegal and cruel."

Frederick zeroed in on only one thing Malcolm mentioned.

"Crown Prince?" He caught sight of Kayla beside his son. "You married the Crown Princess of Delphi?"

Malcolm stepped in front of his newlywed. "That has nothing to do wi-"

"Son, I'll make a deal with you," The King interrupted. "I'll lift the ban and stop the executions if you agree to join our kingdoms together."

Kayla gasped and Malcolm's face reddened as his anger became more apparent.

"I would never ally myself with the likes of you, let alone betray King Apollo's trust and give away his kingdom."

Kayla hugged him from behind, her relief evident.

"Aw, come on, son. I'm your family." The fake was in his voice made Malcolm feel sick.

"I'm not your son anymore. I don't associate myself with you and I never will again." Malcolm took hold of Kayla's hand as well as Annabeth's.

"Well, that certainly doesn't help you with your case, does it Malcolm?" Frederick chuckled.

"Then, let me give you an ultimatum. Cancel the executions or face war with Delphi." Kayla was the one to speak out, shocking most everyone in the room.

"You can't tell me what to do," The King said, but sweat was already beading on his forehead. "But I rather not face war."

Malcolm, as well as the rebels, were pretty surprised that he actually gave in. Their smiles only lasted a moment though.

"Let me tell you this. I will give you the canceled executions, but that ban on music will not lift until I no longer sit on this throne."


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Sounds like the End

Annabeth left Francisco that day, happy to have saved lives. She and the other rebels journeyed through Delphi to get to Atlantis, so they stuck with Malcolm's group. They learned that Malcolm had gotten married soon after they left and regretted his decision on not helping his sister. They left Delphi and made their way to Francisco, as Malcolm was certain Annabeth would return after hearing about the executions. He waited for her return so they could take on their father together. Annabeth was extremely grateful for his change of heart.

After leaving her brother and new sister in law in Delphi, the rebels finally made it back to Atlantis.

They settled down in the palace, finding places for the rest of the rebels, who had arrived after Annabeth left for Francisco. Poseidon greeted them all with open arms. Annabeth spent the next few months planning her wedding and helping Piper prepare for her baby's arrival. In that time, Piper and Jason got married after a while.

Piper finally had her baby. A healthy baby boy named Caden. He had his father's blue eyes and his mother's thick brown hair.

Everything seemed to be going right for everyone.

Annabeth was happier than ever, but there was still that nagging knowledge that there were still people in those prisons, still suffering under Frederick's reign. She wished she could do something about it, but knew that it wasn't possible if she wasn't willing to go to war.

It all seemed to be a happily ever after, but she knew it was just the beginning.

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing and following my story! It really means a lot! I have the sequel for this story in the works. I hope to get the first chapter for Listen Carefully up as soon as possible. Thanks again and I hope to see you reading my other story. Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

The first chapter to the sequel has been published. The sequel is called Listen Carefully and focuses on the rebels a year after the events of Sounds Lovely. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!


End file.
